


[Fanvid] Tear Apart the Sky

by JinkyO



Category: Fast Color (2019)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Girl Magic, Family Dynamics, Fanvids, Gen, Mothers and Daughters, Subtitles Available, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: Three generations of superpowers passed from mother to daughter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	[Fanvid] Tear Apart the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Seizures, Physical Triggers

FanWorks Convention 2020 Premiere - Oct. 24, 2020 


End file.
